


Create Life

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Sort Of, it's more of a post game thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Fuyuhiko and Peko are assigned to farm work by Future Foundation after the events of the game.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Create Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty self indulgent, I'm not sure how many chapters I'll do, but the title might mean a little more than just growing plants eventually ;)

“Ugh, why do we have to fucking be here?” Fuyuhiko snapped, flopping down on the creaky, worn down mattress so kindly provided by the Future Foundation. 

Peko stirred her lukewarm tea impassively, spoon clanking on the repurposed tin can. “It is to prove our commitment to recovery. And we will be providing food for ourselves and for the distribution teams. It’s useful.” 

“It’s fuckin’ miserable!” he snapped, sitting up and running his hand over his close cropped hair, “Why a farm?! Not everyone had to be on a farm! Kazuichi got a job with the engineers!” 

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, “It would seem a mechanic’s talent is more useful in the present day than a swordswoman or yakuza.” She took a sip, then sat the tea down, coming over to sit by him, “I can understand your frustration, but I think it might be nice to create life for a change; I’m tired of taking them.” 

“Yeah, well-” a smile spread across his face in spite of himself, it was impossible not to enjoy Peko’s soft optimism about the situation. “We don’t know the first thing about farming.” 

Peko wrapped her arms around him, “I think Bandai may have alluded to turning swords into ploughshares when he dropped off the seed this afternoon, but there were a few more steps involving various animals in his expression. We’ll learn.” She began lightly rubbing his shoulders.

“Alright, alright,” he relaxed against her, “I’m sure I’ll get used to it. What are we doing tomorrow anyway?” 

Peko kneaded his trapezius muscle between her thumb and forefinger, gently trailing out toward his shoulders. “We’re going to mark out the rows with stakes so we’ll be ready when Bandai loans us the plowing equipment next week. We also need to fix up the hen houses, and start the seeds germinating.” 

He shook his head, it sounded exhausting already. “Alright. We should probably get to bed then, huh? Busy fuckin’ day…” 

Peko nodded, then rose gently, pulling him with her, to turn down the threadbare blankets, turn off the lights, then slip into bed properly. Fuyuhiko stripped down to his underwear and joined her, quickly cuddling up to share body heat. 

Peko lay beside him for a few moments, listening to his breathing, happy to be holding him in her arms. She found it difficult to relax, adjusting position slightly, and turning over the next day’s plans in her head, looking for the most efficient way of doing the simple, albeit unfamiliar tasks. 

“I can hear you thinking from here,” Fuyuhiko mumbled, nuzzling softly against her. 

“Yes, it seems my mind is loathe to sleep at the moment,” Peko sighed, starting to raise up to make more tea, in the hopes that it would be calming. 

Fuyuhiko’s hand on her wrist stopped her. “You just need some help relaxing,” he smiled, guiding her back down. 

A protest died on her lips when she felt his hand slide to her inner thigh. She’d only meant to say that she didn’t want to trouble him, but her body reacted to even that gentle suggestion, and she didn’t think she could stand to ignore the heat building if he was offering. 

He smiled cockily as the blush spread over her cheeks, then moved down between her legs, “Let me distract you.” 

Peko felt herself melt as his breath met her most sensitive parts, warm and soft. She let her eyes drift closed as he shifted her panties to the side, first with his teeth, then holding them securely with his hand. 

He kissed her gently, pressing his lips into her, then softly pulling them apart to taste her. 

“Fuyu-” her breath caught in her throat, “-hiko...” 

He felt himself grin; he loved hearing his name come out of her mouth, the tone in this case was just a bonus. His fingers moved up, slightly spreading her labia, and he settled his mouth over her clitoris, licking softly. 

Peko’s thighs clenched lightly around his cheeks and she arched her back, pushing more against his mouth. The intense pleasure held her focus and she felt the pressure building.

“That’s- that’s good-” she mumbled, ending in a gasp when he began sucking. 

It was difficult to smirk and keep the seal with his lips at the same time, but Fuyuhiko did his best, continuing to offer her the most enjoyable distraction until he felt her convulse beneath him, hands gripping the sheets, and toes curling. 

After the orgasm, he moved up to snuggle into her. “Let’s get some sleep?”

Peko looked down at him, stifling a yawn, “Don’t you want-?” she gestured vaguely toward him, asking about reciprocity. 

“Nah, too fuckin’ tired,” he relaxed, resting his head on her breast. 

“In the morning then,” she yawned again, allowing her eyes to flutter closed.


End file.
